


Glitter Gets Everywhere - Nov 27, 2020

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [14]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Unus Annus - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: 365 days to write, Anno Uno Scribere, Based On: Poopsie Sparkly Critters (a slime surprise..), Discussion of Gender in abstract terms, Gen, Memento mori, Nov 27, Queer Character, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unus Annus, gender confused character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Summary: Glitter is a curse on the planet- and leads Mæi on an interesting train of thought.
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 1





	Glitter Gets Everywhere - Nov 27, 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Based on, -I believe it was eef's comment- about how glitter gets everywhere.  
> It was originally just gonna be a rant about glitter but I like the way it turned out.

_Glitter gets everywhere  
It’s like sand, or maybe dirt- but sparkly. Glitter is from hell- of that I am certain. It’s one of those things that is never truly gone. A virus you have to deal with before you get back home, or, if you’re at home- you have to move if you don’t want the glitter to haunt you forever. There are probably still sequin-things from that one sparkly dress I wore once._

Mæi gave a small shudder at the thought of those nightmarish sequins. They had popped up everywhere for months afterward and she still saw them sometimes. She regretted not wearing a less-sequin-y or entirely different outfit. It had fit the theme of the party, but it felt so impersonal just getting a pre-made ensemble. 

A lot of Mæi’s other outfits had been made or at least put together by her. She was not ungrateful for her friend lending it to her, but still. It was a common outfit, something other people had. While that may have been a way to socialize with people, it didn’t sit right with Mæi who was proud of her own unique style. 

It was with fond remembrance that she thought back to some of her other outfits. She’d worn a poodle skirt one time.. and.. She chuckled remembering the “I’m gayer than you” comment someone had made on her 80’s themed outfit- when she’d opted for a more masculine form of dress. She also sighed at the memory..

It wasn’t that she wasn’t gay, she was- or well, some form of it at least- but she knew the assumption had been that she was a lesbian. That was the stereotypical dress- a way to be sort of openly gay. To show you were a girl who liked other girls. Sure Mæi liked girls, but she wasn’t sure that she was one herself. 

Gender was an odd thing. Like a cloud of smoke or a wisp of fog- it wasn’t really solid or distinguishable. The shape of it didn’t make sense to her yet- it was like abstract art or a collage or the moon- always showing a new side of itself. (though technically you only ever see the light side of the moon.) It didn’t seem to have a pattern- and was more often gaseous than liquid. She didn’t understand it one bit.

It was all terribly confusing- so like everything else, Mæ put it in a box and shoved in the back of her mind. Forgetting about it until the next time seeing a sequin took her down this path of thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 432


End file.
